


Ooey Gooey

by humandronebarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All Kinds of Fluff, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff galore, Fluff without Plot, My very first reader-insert, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, grammarly accepts Bucky as a name now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humandronebarnes/pseuds/humandronebarnes
Summary: Bucky’s girlfriend is having a bad day. A thorough beauty routine, sushi and kisses never fail to fix it, though.





	Ooey Gooey

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord, this is my first ever reader-insert that I wrote after two weeks of slow dying over my thesis' research plan. Academic writing is a soul killer, but some syrupy fluff is a perfect quick fix for built-up creative energy. The magical beauty goo, by the way, is Rosy Cheeks facemask by Lush. I want it.

She hummed a light love song as she applied her _magical beauty goo_ , as she called it, on her shower-fresh face. Her lightened mood drew a smile on Bucky’s face. He knew all this grooming was reserved for bad days, for days when she needed comfort and pampering.

Today, she had been feeling bad about herself from the moment she woke up and looked in the mirror. Bucky had listened to her moan about her appearance as she gulped down a second cup of coffee, reapplying her make-up after washing it off because she _‘looked like a fucking patient zero in a fucking zombie movie’_ , as she put it. Loving words of encouragement never made a difference when she was in the acute phase of her self-loathing, so Bucky had just stepped back and wished her a nice day at work with a kiss on her forehead before she left in a terrible mood.

When she had come home, her raging self-hatred had transformed into exhaustion. She had greeted Bucky with a kiss and leaned her head on his shoulder mumbling something about needing a shower.

“Go take that shower, doll. I’ll order some sushi for ya,” Bucky had promised.

Now they waited for their delivery while Bucky observed his girlfriend packing on a pastel pink mask that promised to make her skin soft and radiant. He wasn’t sure if her routine, including the magical beauty goo, made her any more beautiful than she already was. Maybe it was the way her sour mood dissolved and turned into a content smile as she applied the rose-scented mousse to her skin that made her look so pretty. Bucky loved to see her happy and he would buy all the magical beauty goo and sushi in the world to keep her smiling as she did. There was also this gorgeous ring he had seen in a window on a coffee run for the Avengers, and Bucky had a feeling she would be on cloud nine if he should present her with it.

A knock on the door interrupted Bucky's silent musings. He pushed himself off the couch and headed towards the door grabbing a hoodie to put on. Despite joining the Avengers and reforming his reputation as a Hydra assassin to one of a hero, people were still intimidated by his arm.

"Did you order the ones with avocado and mayo?" she asked as Bucky slipped the grey hoodie over his white t-shirt.

He flashed her a smile, "Of course I did, doll."

She pumped her fist and whispered a little 'yes' before screwing the goo pot shut. Bucky could hear her tittering in excitement as he opened the door. She _loved_ sushi.

Soon the entire delivery was spread on their coffee table. Bucky had ordered a lot of food; miso soup, edamame, a wide variety of nigiri and maki rolls. With the serum pumping in his veins, he needed a considerable amount of nutrition to keep his stomach full. Besides, his sushi-loving girlfriend could nearly eat him under the table, but only nearly. She let out a small squeal as she pulled her chopsticks apart eyeing the avocado nigiri. When she shoved the first piece in her mouth, doing her very best to avoid smearing her mask, her eyes rolled back and a satisfied moan rose from her throat.

"I needed this, baby. Thanks for being so awesome for your bitch of a girlfriend," she mumbled, still chewing.

Bucky lifted his eyebrows and dipped a salmon roll in a concoction of soy sauce and wasabi. 

"You had a bad day, that doesn't make you a bitch."

"But it does, though."

Bucky shook his head and reached for another roll.

They ate in silence for a moment. Bucky grabbed one of the foam cups containing miso soup and took a few big gulps. A leg belonging to his darling snaked over his knees and a rosy smelling woman slid closer pressing a kiss on his cheek. She reached for the last avocado nigiri and offered it to him.

"A peace offering."

Bucky let out a soft chuckle and snatched the piece in his mouth. After washing it down with the remaining miso soup, he thanked his girlfriend with a peck on her lips. She giggled and rubbed her hand over Bucky's scruffy chin.

"There's magical beauty goo on your beard and moustache."

Bucky grinned and kissed her again getting more of the pastel pink mask on his beard.

"Does it make me beautiful as well? Why don't you ever let me use that goo? I want to look pretty for my lovely sweetheart, you know," he teased and earned an amused giggle along with some more kisses. He wrapped his flesh arm around his lover's waist, pulling her in to relish her body against his, the warm affection between them. His beard was now frosted with sweet-smelling mousse that was starting to stiffen and dry.

"You'll love me when I'm old and wrinkly, right?" the woman in Bucky's embrace mumbled against his lips.

A light rumble of laughter resonated in his chest and he gave her one last smooch before speaking, "Of course, doll. We'll be munching on sushi like this when you're 70 and I'll be ancient and we've just sent our grandkids home after a long weekend."

Bucky rubbed his nose to his girlfriend's and heard her whisper a soft declaration of love to him.

"I love you too, sugar."


End file.
